


00:00 AM

by petrichoures



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Seungchan, Top Han Seungwoo, hourglass alternate universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichoures/pseuds/petrichoures
Summary: written in bahasa.when a hourglass come out on their both wrist and they're realized that they're not really ok for now. when they were realized that the hourglass is in their wrist running like a clockwork in general. when the universe unite them as the moon and stars adorn the night. counting they're countdown towards the time where they both will end soon. thank you for giving us time for comfort each other and being able to come whenever we're felt like the universe doesn't need us again. also thank you, thank you for coming to my life. even though our meeting attached by time bound, at least I'm grateful to be able to meet you until my last time.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. prolouge.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i made this based on my fictional side. maaf jikalau ada kata yang kurang berkenan dan banyak tutur kata yang harus diperbaiki. mohon maaf jika karakter tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian bayangkan, i put a lot of efforts to made this story. enjoy!

Waktu terus berjalan bak air sungai yang mengalir menuju hilir. Langit malam yang gelap dengan ribuan bintang digantikan dengan langit cerah dengan mentari serta kicauan burung di pagi hari. Mereka mulai menyadari bahwa waktu mereka sama sama akan berakhir setelah ini. Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:00, mereka terus mencoret kalender dengan bolpoint warna, menghitung _countdown_ hari yang tersisa. Bak sebuah pemain tokoh fiksi, mereka di takdirkan bertemu dan terikat dengan waktu serta hal konyol yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Mengingat bagaimana pertemuan awal mereka yang terkesan sangat tiba tiba karena suatu hal yang paling konyol dalam hidup Byungchan maupun Seungwoo. Canggung, kata ini pantas untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana kesan pertama pertemuan mereka.

Ketika sebuah hal konyol tersebut masuk ke dalam dunia mereka, membuat sadar tak sadar keduanya saling mengandalkan dan tempat untuk berpulang. Ketika ukiran jam pasir melekat pada masing masing pergelangan tangan mereka sebagai tanda bahwa semesta sedang mempermainkan keduanya. Bak cerita fiksi ilmiah, jam pasir di pergelangan tangan mereka muncul seiring dengan kepulan asap tipis dengan kilauan berwarna emas dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan, mereka harus mempercayai bahwa jam pasir yang berada di pergelangan tangan mereka bergerak menandakan sesuatu hal akan terjadi dalam beberapa waktu ke depan sebelum akhirnya sebuah kilauan bintang bermunculan dipandangan byungchan dan seungwoo membuat sebuah surat, yang mana surat tersebut berisi bahwa keduanya diberi kesempaan untuk mengulang masing masing waktu yang mereka habiskan berujung hal petaka dalam jangka waktu tiga bulan.

Tiga bulan. Tentang bagaimana Byungchan yang mengakhiri hidupnya tapi semesta berkata _"belum saatnya,"_ dan bagaimana Seungwoo berhenti menjadi sosok keras kepala dengan hidup mewah namun berantakan dan mengalami hal serupa dengan sosok Byungchan. Akankah takdir semesta merubah kehidupan keduanya atau malah semakin buruk dengan hal tak terduga. Tiga bulan bukan waktu yang lama untuk memulai kisah mereka, tapi mereka menikmatinya lambat laun dengan caranya masing masing sampai bulan dan bintang tak terlihat lagi di malam mereka saling menautkan jemarinya.

_An Hourglass AU,_

_Copyright 2021._


	2. first meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aku, kamu, dan oranye senja yang menjadi saksi akan pertemuan pertama kita. ketika tangan mungilmu memberikan sebuah sapu tangan lucu untuk aku gunakan. sejak saat itu, aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan lucu yang tak aku sangka akan terus berputar di pikiranku, anak ayam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halo, thank you for gave me kudos! i really appreciate that. maaf jikalau ada kata kata yang kurang berkenan dan banyaknya typo di chapter kali ini. terima kasih atas dukungannya, kritik dan saran dari kalian semua sangat saya apresiasi untuk pengembangan saya ke depannya. selamat menikmati!

bunyi dentingan barang barang pecah yang sengaja dilemparkan ke ubin marmer rumah kediaman choi malam itu terdengar begitu nyaring. anak satu satunya keluarga choi yang masih berusia lima tahun meringkuk dalam takut karena kemarahan ayahnya. anak kecil yang diketahui bernama byungchan itu berlindung dalam dekapan ibundanya. status yang menyandang sebagai kepala keluarga choi tersebut dilanda dengan amarah yang membuncah, dilihat bagaimana sorot matanya berkilauan dan rahangnya yang menggertak keras. 

byungchan kecil menangis dalam pelukan sang ibunda tentunya. melihat bagaimana secara langsung lelaki yang sangat ia ketahui sebagai ayahnya melukai ibunya karena sebuah kesalah pahaman. ayah byungchan yang memang protektif dengan ibu byungchan yang tidak enak hati untuk menolak sesuatu. 

kesalah pahaman itu berasal dari ayah byungchan yang salah mengartikan apa yang ia lihat. pandangannya menyorot waktu dimana ibu byungchan sedang berjalan berdua dengan teman laki laki satu kantornya, padahal nyonya choi saat itu tidak mengenal siapa orang itu yang sepertinya adalah junior di tempat kerjanya, ia menawarkan untuk berjalan bersama ke arah cafetaria di luar kantor yang mana saat itu ayah byungchan sedang melintas tak jauh dari sana karena pekerjaan mendesak di luar kota. 

dan berakhirlah disini dengan byungchan yang berada di dalam dekapan ibundanya menangis, meminta ayahnya untuk berhenti melakukan hal tersebut kepada ibunya. membantu untuk melerai keduanya. kekuatan byungchan tak semampai dengan ayahnya tentu saja, anak laki laki manis itu sempat untuk meminta ayahnya berhenti, tapi yang ia dapat hardikkan dan cemooh kasar yang keluar dari mulut kepala keluarga. byungchan menyusut dalam takut, memilih untuk memeluk dan melindungi ibunya hari itu.

sejak saat itu kondisi kesehatan nyonya choi memburuk. ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan byungchan kecil yang menangis serta rasa takut yang menyelimuti dirinya. ia tak mau ibunya sakit. walaupun byungchan masih sangat belia untuk mengetahui hal seperti ini, tapi anak laki laki manis itu menyikapinya dengan dewasa. ia ingin kuat seperti film superhero yang ia tonton bersama ibunya serta cerita tentang pahlawan super keren yang menyelamatkan dunia. byungchan ingin menjadi seperti itu. 

"ibu.." byungchan kecil memanggil sosok ibunya yang terbaring dengan keadaan koma di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. manik cokelat indahnya berpindah ke arah wanita paruh baya yang baru saja datang untuk membawakan makanan lezat untuk byungchan. neneknya. 

"nenek!" byungchan kecil beranjak dari temlat ia berdiri dan belari memeluk kaki neneknya. nenek byungchan mengusap surai anak laki laki itu gemas. byungchan kini tinggal bersama dengan neneknya setelah kejadian yang membuat byungchan takut setengah mati dengan sosok ayahnya. 

"byungchan, mari makan." ajak wanita paruh baya itu setelah menaruh perlengkapan keduanya di ruangan. byungchan menggeleng kecil sebagai jawabannya. 

"aku mau menunggu ibu bangun baru aku akan makan.." cicitnya pelan. 

wanita paruh baya berstatus sebagai nenek dari byungchan kecil hampir menangis mendengar perkataan byungchan. ia beranjak dan memeluk byungchan sebentar sebelum memegang bahu kecil anak keluarga choi. "byungchan sayang, ibu akan bangun tidak lama setelah ini. makan dulu bersama nenek, ya? kamu belum makan pasti dari siang kan? byungchan mau ya?" ada nada getir saat sang nenek mengucapkan rentetan kalimatnya yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga untuk meyakinkan anak kecil dengan mata bulat indah dan lubang cacat di kedua pipinya yang akan tampak ketika ia tersenyum. 

byungchan mengangguk mengiyakan, aba aba pasrah dan ia tidak mau menolak neneknya. membuat wanita paruh baya tersebut mengusak pelan surai legam byungchan. 

ternyata kehidupan anak anak yang byungchan bayangkan seperti di film kartun tersebut tak akan pernah seindah angannya. kini anak laki laki manis itu sedang menangis sesenggukan di depan rak kaca berisikan abu orang orang yang telah tiada. tuhan lebih mencintai ibunya. nenek byungchan sudah memohon kepada byungchan kecil untuk pulang karena ia sudah menghabiskan setengah hari menangis di hadapan abu ibunya, tapi byungchan kecil menolak dan mengatakan ia masih ingin berada disini bersama ibunya. nenek mengangguk sebelum pergi meninggalkan byungchan karena ia harus menjaga kedai ayam bumbu madunya.  
byungchan menangis. dengan mata yang membengkak dan kini matanya hampir hilang karena sembab serta ingus yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya. anak manis itu mengusapkan lengan sweaternya ke wajahnya, menghilangkan jejak air matanya dan tersenyum—menampakkan lubang cacat di kedua belah pipi byungchan. 

"ibu, byungchan pulang dulu ya? jaga diri ibu baik baik. byungchan sayang ibu.." bisik anak kecil manis itu pelan sambil mengusap rak kaca mendiang ibunya. lalu tungkai kecilnya beranjak menjauhi tempat penyimpanan abu itu dengan berat hati. byungchan sangat mencintai ibunya.

byungchan berjalan kecil menyusuri jalanan kota yang lenggang di sore hari. kaki kecilnya dan juga tas anak ayam pemberian mendiang ibunya berada di punggung sempit byungchan kecil. kakinya berbelok kala melihat taman yang biasanya ia dan ibunya kunjungi saat akhir pekan. semenjak ibunya jatuh sakit, byungchan jadi lebih mandiri dan berusaha tidak mengandalkan siapapun. ia mencoba untuk bangkit walau jatuh berkali kali. bukan tidak ingin di bantu, byungchan ingin berdiri tegap kembali dengan kedua tungkainya selama ia masih mampu. 

sang surya yang berada di ufuk barat hampir menenggelamkan dirinya di langit semesta, bergantian posisi dengan sang bulan. byungchan menikmati angin sepoi sepoi yang menerpa bagian wajahnya yang membuat helaian rambutnya bergerak searah dengan terpaan angin sore hari. 

byungchan hendak pulang ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan kecil yang di tangkap indera pendengarannya, membuat tungkai kecilnya berhenti dan mencari asal sumber suara tersebut. matanya menyipit kala mengedari seluruh taman hingga menemukan sesosok anak kecil yang munkin seumurannya sedang menangis meringkuk di bawah pohon. 

byungchan duduk di spot kosong sebelah anak laki laki yang belum ia ketahui namanya, kemudian mengulurkan sapu tangan bergambar anak ayam warna kuning cerah kepada sosok yang sedang menangis, byungchan tersenyum kala manik mata anak laki laki itu menatap wajahnya dan menyodorkan sapu tangannya untuk mengusap wajahnya. 

"terimakasih.." cicit anak itu pelan yang di balas anggukan kecil dari byungchan. keduanya sama sama tidak bersuara beberapa menit lamanya, hanya bunyi angin berhembus pelan menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran keduanya. sebelum akhirnya anak laki laki yang byungchan tak ketahui namanya itu membuka suara, "aku ingin mama dan papa berhenti bertengkar satu sama lain." 

byungchan menoleh dan menatap anak laki laki yang sedang menatap hamparan langit berwarna oranye keunguan tanda waktu malam akan tiba. byungchan bisa menebak bahwa keluarga anak laki laki tampan berhidung bak prosotan tersebut sedang tidak baik. byungchan kecil mengusap punggung anak itu pelan, memberi semangat melalui usapan lembutnya. 

"aku benci menjadi sosok yang terkena imbasnya, aku benci menjadi lemah. aku— aku ingin seperti teman temanku. pulang sekolah di jemput oleh orang tuanya yang tersenyum melihat jagoan mereka pulang. aku ingin dibelikan mainan sama seperti mereka ketika mendapatkan peringkat, bukan cemooh saat peringkatku menduduki angka dua. mereka menginginkanku untuk menduduki peringkat satu, tapi disaat aku mendapatkannya, mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan hanya memberiku ucapan selamat." 

byungchan iba. kemudian memberikan pelukan singkat kepada anak adam lainnya yang dibalas dengan tatapan terkejut namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis. 

"ibuku memberiku peluk setiap malam sebelum aku terlelap, dan itu membuatku merasa lebih tenang. apa kau merasa seperti itu juga?" tanya byungchan.  
anak adam tampan itu mengangguk, "terima kasih. aku merasa lebih baik." 

keduanya saling bertukar cerita malam itu sampai ketika byungchan sadar ini sudah kelewat malam dan pamit kepada anak adam tampan yang belum ia ketahui namanya. sosok byungchan tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi indah di kedua pipinya, membuat anak adam lainnya ikut tersenyum sebelum byungchan pamit dan menghilang dari pandangannya. 

"terima kasih ya, anak ayam." ucapnya ketika punggung kecil byungchan menjauh dari pandangannya. manik gelap milik anak adam itu beralih ke arah telapak tangannya yang masih menyimpan sapu tangan kuning cerah bermotif anak ayam sebelum sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya, meremas pelan sapu tangan itu dan kembali mengucapkan terima kasih. tentang keduanya yang tidak mengetahui rencana takdir apa yang akan mereka alami sejak pertemuannya waktu senja kala itu.


End file.
